Severus Loves James for Money
by Varity Sinning
Summary: James has something to put before Severus. PWP


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling has been so kind to indulge our desire for fanfiction, I respect her intellectual property and don't wish to make money doing this.

**Snape Loves James for Money**

"Shut up Avery, I'm not a spoiled little rich kid like you. I'll get the money or I won't, go fuck yourself if you don't like it." Severus pulled himself away from the Slytherin house table leaving his dinner behind.

Severus touched a ball of lint, the sole occupant of his money bag. His timepiece chimed nine, _curfew._ _Fifth, sixth and seventh floors tonight._

Down the fifth floor corridor a glint catches his eye. More wink in the dim passage as he approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Severus checked his surroundings cautiously before picking up the golden galleons. _This is some kind of trap, no one leaves this kind of gold laying about._ Wand out, he followed the heavily laid trail. In the eight or so feet from the statue to the prefect's bath, must be some two dozen golden galleons. "Come out from your hidey hole." No response came. He whispered the password, Severus nudged the door open, wand still at the ready.

A positive shimmer met Severus' eyes. Golden galleons sat in a glittering pile. He met the eyes gazed at him. "What are you playing at Potter?"

James slid lithe through the fragrant foamy water. "I wish to buy your silence."

"Nonsense," spat Severus.

"I am not here to fight or argue. Check my clothes, I didn't bring my wand. As I say, I want to buy your silence." James' features were pleasant and guileless.

"Has to be more to it, I shouldn't think you carry so many galleons as to go leaving them about unattended. What's your game?" Severus eyed him critically.

"I know how you look at Malfoy. He won't reciprocate." Severus listened impassively. "You are comfortable enough snogging fifth years in the loo, I'm not. I doubt my heightened curiosity would be welcomed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. The water is perfect, I think you should join me. You might find it in your heart to tutor me, in realms I may be lacking." James' delivery was as smooth as Severus' impassive exterior.

Crossing his arms and smirking Severus walked about the space around the pool-sized tub. "You want me to address your social deficits? I'm afraid Potter, I haven't that kind of time. You don't think your little werewolf pal, would be interested?" Severus felt his ego swell with each step.

"Wolves mate for life. I'm not ready for any kind of life commitment. You on the other hand are a Slytherin, which makes you susceptible to gain. Join me?" James swam another lap exposing long stretches of glistening skin.

"My silence?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at his slick nemesis. James nodded. The raven-haired Slytherin stepped back onto dry tile, Severus took off his robes slowly, maintaining eye contact with the greedy Gryffindor. He conjured a small pot of water-proof lube which Severus left it at the edge of the shallow end.

It was obvious to James why the lithe Slytherin seemed more confident without his clothes. Severus submerged himself briefly and pulled his hair back into a sleek black tail. "Let's hope you're a better at snogging than seeking." Severus' black molten pools left James somewhat breathless as the Slytherin pressed him against the interior tub wall. "Why Potter, will the wonders never cease, you're nervous?" Capturing James' lips, Severus slipped a hand around to cup the Gryffindor's bum. With expert precision, Severus hit each erogenous zone as though it were a kinky 'connect the spots.' Towing James into the shallow end. Severus laid back on the slope, guiding James's hand to his aroused flesh. "Snogging is only one thing you can do in the loo." The way James handled him, was inconsistent at best. "You have bought my silence, you needn't worry." Just as he'd known, James wrapped his lips around his cock. Extra generous, Severus said, "You can tilt your head back to take me deeper. More. Perhaps you aren't a waste after all."

Severus turned James smoothly in his arms whispering, "After today, you're not going to be curious any longer, you're going to be looking for your next connection." Severus nudged a finger in, "Don't come crawling to me to help you a second time unless you're on your knees." The water-proof lubricant worked perfectly even in the presence of soap. Severus worked a second finger in and was gratified with a surprised exclamation. "I can tell you're excited Potter, however it's in your best interest to relax." Severus distracted James with a nip on the earlobe as he replaced his fingers. James sucked in a breath as Severus worked his way in easy. James shivered against Severus. "Like that do you, well I think I've indulged you long enough."

Severus withdrew, climbing out of the water to towel off. "Your arse is nice, but Evans' is better." James' pleasure faded, "You think you're the only one to bed her? Don't fool yourself." Severus dressed slowly watching Potter watch him. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me Potter. Good doing business with you." Severus cast Accio, the gold soared into his open money bag


End file.
